Tracking interactions between humans and objects can provide valuable insight into various aspects of human activities. Wireless technology makes it possible to track objects to which wireless tags or transmitters are attached, and has conventionally been used for applications such as locating lost items, locating a set of keys, home monitoring, opening/closing of doors, and theft prevention.